Lizzy's Demon Ciel
by shadowsunknown
Summary: First Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. No mean comments, as I have never written a Kuro Fanfic before. Sumarry: Lizzy has been really upset since Ciel had died and couldn't get over it. But, what happens when she sees a weird shadow on her balcony. Read/Review Please! Another one of Lizzy's Demon Ciel is sure to come! (I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Ciel?

A blond girl sat at her window-seat, refusing to go out towards the balcony. Her eyes nimbly flew around in it's stiff sockets that had cried for days on end, towards the balcony. All there was, was rain at first. Rain that pelted down and down her window. It had been raining for days, ever since her fiancé died. She knew the weather didn't revolve around her, but right now it seemed like it did...

The lightning struck and she didn't shiver with fright, which was often normal for her. She never liked lightning, even as a little girl, and somehow thunder was fine because of what Paula said about it when she was a little girl, hiding under her blankets; _"Oh, Lizzy don't be scared... You know what my mother told me of the thunder every time I got scared? She said, 'Thunder is just God rearranging heaven... You know why he does that? People get tired of where they are and can never stay in one place, unless they really like it...'_

She continued to stare out the window, when a shadow appeared before her eyes on her balcony. She sat up straighter and continued to watch the night... What was it? It looked like a human figure on her balcony. "Hello?"

Nothing responded... It flickered again. Their left hand was outstretched, while the other one leaned it's weight on a long stick... She guessed it was a pimp-cane from the look of it. _Has Ciel come back for me? Is he that shadow? No. It's impossible. My mother insisted that such supernatural beings do not exist... right?_

The wind threw open her French Windows, making her hair go wild. She shielded her eyes from the wind and water spraying in her eyes, as she trudged onto the balcony. "Hello?"

The wind whispered in her ears and she could make out a form of language in the wind, "Come...Closer..."

A bang was heard on her bedroom door and she jumped, trying to make herself believe it was the wind going through the crack below her bedroom door and pushing on the door, but deep in the back of her head she never believed that it was the wind that did that.

The wind whispered in her ears, again, "Lizzy..."

A wave of wind and water soaked her thin, silky, slip dress, though, she didn't care. She needed to know who this was. Something touched her shoulders and she whipped her head around, seeing nothing in the moonlight.

"Liz..." She stood there waiting to hear more, waiting to hear footsteps. The whispery voice ended in monotonous growl as it said the rest of the nickname she told Ciel to call her by. "...Zy..."

A light touch, touched her cheek. It was cold and she wasn't sure if it was from the wind or some other force.

The shadow appeared, again. Elizabeth ran towards it, "Ciel!" She forgot to pick up her long dress and she almost tripped as she ran to the edge of her stone balcony, "Ciel!"

Rain sprayed down on her some more, as it shushed her. She almost felt hot breath on her face, the tip of a warm fingertip to her lips. "Sh..."

The shadow went away, in the distance. She shrieked when nothing, but the night lay before her eyes, "Ciel, no! Don't leave me..." She fell to to her knees, "Don't... leave..."

The world swayed before her, like a foot blurring a picture in a puddle and she fell into a dark, deep, wetness.


	2. Chapter 2

A Silver Mark

She floated in the darkness, alone. Images flowed across her mind -images of Ciel... and her... Laughter filled her empty mind, pictures of a little boy and girl, playing, having fun. The kind of fun she hasn't had since Ciel died. She loved that time... but, sadly, she believed that she wouldn't ever experience that form of happiness, ever again.

An owl waited in the darkness. She refused to talk, silver feathers flew all around her, "Lady Elizabeth..."

She continued to fall. "Yes? _Ciel?"_

Her eyebrow wrinkled as the owl continued to talk and a glistening wetness formed at the corner of the owls visible eye, since half of it was covered in darkness. "I am not the same Ciel, anymore... I am your faithful Demon-Er... will be your demon."

"Demon? I don't understand..."

"Yes, when I died..." He paused, looking as if what he was about to say was hard for him, "Alois wished that his Maid Hannah would kill me and eat my soul, so I would become one.."

"Wait, Hannah's a demon?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, can you please try to understand or at least pretend to understand? I want to make a contract with you."

Pretend...? That was something Elizabeth discarded long ago. She couldn't _pretend, _anymore, nor did she want to. She's been waiting, trying to pretend Ciel was still there, pretending he never died, pretending she could still talk to him, and it was starting get old, even Paula was getting annoyed so she told her to grow up and stop being such a child, and she slowly was beginning to change, even though she didn't see or notice it.

"I _can not_, nor will I ever understand what you are trying to make me understand!"

The feathers flew up around them and the setting changed to her bedroom.

Ciel looked at her with his red eyes, his eye-patch gone, along with his mark. He no longer needed Sebastian, except for the simple things... Sebastian was now just a butler... who constantly reminded him that his work was done and he had no desire for Ciel, anymore. Yes, he still possessed a soul and he still needed to figure out just how that would work... But still, he was of no use for Sebastian since he doesn't need to take orders from him, anymore... He was just a small demon in training, now, which is probably why he stayed by his side. To help him learn the basics... and first things first, he needed someone he highly trusted and who's soul seamed plausible to eat, and thus the Demon race would go on, never ceasing to exist.

Her hand flew to her mouth, "Ciel! Y-"

"I know."

"I thought you told me, I was just imagining things when you looked at me with those eyes... when we were dancing with the gramophone playing."

He walked towards the girl whose hair was no longer in pigtails, but stray knots down her back. He looked like he'd been regretting something for a while, "I lied, but that will never happen, again, my lady.. Now make a contract with me!"

She stumbled backwards. What did he mean by make a contract? She didn't understand, "What contract? You're going to have to be more specific if you want me to agree with you!"

His hand went to his eye. She was already giving him a headache. "If I am to be a demon, I must form a contract with someone."

"What sort of contract?"

He breathed out a heavy sigh of frustration, "Why not we just go over the basic points of the contract, okay?" She noddded, as he began, "I will go by the same rules I had Sebastian go by; I will protect you, obey your orders, and never lie to you, again..."

Lizzy stared out into the distance, "No... If you are to be my demon, there is one more rule you -as Ciel- must follow. You will smile. Then, I will indeed from a contract with you if that request is followed."

Ciel's jaw loosened, but he gritted his teeth together to keep it from falling open, while his head fell in shame. "Fine... I'll smile once in a while."

She smiled a bright smile that would -if it could- stretch from ear to ear at him, "Then, yes, Ciel Phantomhive -my new demon... I will form a contract with you."

"Thank you my lady..."

Ciel took her by the hand and kissed it, after bending down on one knee. Her head swam with questionable thoughts, as her hand stung with something. It was almost as if he ironed something onto her hand, it hurt so much, "CIEL!"

She ripped her hand out of his grasp. He straightened, watching her hand, as it wavered quickly towards her chest. "Lizzy, what's the matter?"

"My hand..."

"Let me see."

"NO! You did this!" Tears streamed down her face, even as he reached for her hand, but she kept it way out of his reach. "No."

"Lady Elizabeth... just let me see it!"

His eyebrows twitched as he tried to look angry, something she doesn't like. She looked at him with a questionable look at first, then slowly, cautiously, gave him her hand. He took it in his. "Now, don't freak out, with what you will see."

"Why would I freak out? _What_ did you _do?"_

Ciel lifted his right hand off of hers and a silver rose was shown, "It's your mark... all demons must give their victims a mark."

"Victim..?"

"Yes, I _will_ serve you, until one day..." She looked at him, blankly, but still with a hint of curiosity. "One day I will..."

_ "What?_"

"I will... eat your soul."

Her eyes widened and she ran to the other end of her room, clearly frightened. "You'll _eat my soul?!"_

"_Yes_, and then _you_ will become a demon."

"What if I don't want to become a demon?"

_Why does she have to be such a girl? I wasn't frightened when Sebastian became _my_ Demon. _"Lizzy, there is no way out, now!"

"Then, take away the mark! I _want_ to live!"

He stepped towards her, but she stepped back, closer towards her pink wall. "Elizabeth..? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Well..." She breathed out a sigh, thinking for a moment. "Yes."

She sighed, as he spoke with a thought that sounded more like a threat then a statement to Lizzy, "If you don't agree, I'll eat your soul _now_ if I have to, even if I didn't do anything for you."

She shrieked out an answer that was covered in fear, "_Okay._ But, if I may ask, Why did you wait so long?"

"I was learning to be a demon..."

"So, you waited a whole year!"

"Lizzy...I-" Ciel's eyes narrowed and they went to the her pink rug as if he could find an answer there. "I can explain!"

"I don't care, anymore! You're a-" She looked into his faded red eyes, "A- Just go away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Unrequested Plans

Lizzy's emerald green eyes flickered up to his, "Get out."

"Why?"

Her voice shrieked at him, like a crow."_Get._ OUT!"

His head fell to the floor and he walked out of her room onto her balcony. She ran over, "Completely, out!"

Ciel stood there for a second, muttering something. _How do I jump and land safely on my feet? Sebastian hasn't taught me that, yet, but I might be able to figure it out on my own... I hope. _An angry voice he didn't recognize blew through his ears. It had to be Lizzy's, but he'd never heard her voice sound so angry and demanding."Ciel!"

"Going!"

He jumped off the balcony and she just stood there, shaking her head in bewilderment, finally noticing what she just did. _"Ciel!" _Lizzy ran over to the edge of her balcony, finding Ciel still alive, somehow. "How...?"

She leaned on the balcony, seeing no sign of him, what-so-ever. She blinked a few times, then, shrugged off her dumb-founded emotions, pushing away from the window and made it safely to her bed, after blowing out the small pink and white candles by her bed, and cuddling up inside the deep darkness.

As the night wound on, she did her best to pretend she was asleep, as she normally would when she didn't know her darling Ciel was still alive, she'd stay up pouting silently to herself. Even tonight, her eyes just wouldn't stay closed.

Her ear pricked when her door creaked open and the familiar shadow of her maid stood in the doorway. "Lizzy?" Light footsteps made their way over to her bed, "I didn't know you were going to sleep... I would've blew out your candles for you."

She smiled and the small shadowy lump turned, until it turned into the face of her noble-woman Lady Elizabeth, "I'm not asleep."

She sat up and Paula just looked at her, "Why not? Did you have a nightmare, my dear lady?"

"No, just troubled, again..."

Her maid sighed and rubbed at her hair, soon feeling the stiff, wetness of it. "Why are you soaked? I don't remember you ever leaving the manor and walking around outside."

"I thought I saw something on my balcony...but it was nothing. I am sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you were brave and facing the monsters of the night, little one. Here, I'll be right back with a towel so your hair doesn't stick to your pillow. Wouldn't want a bedhead for tomorrow now would we?"

Lizzy shook her head, but there was no sign of happiness left in her eyes and after Paula came back with the towel she tried her best to put her to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lizzy got up bright and early because of a constant knocking at her window. She moaned, but soon dragged herself out of bed and over to her window, where a boy sat. His eyes were a deep blue with hair that possesed a cute, silvery blue tone -the kind she loved.

"Ciel?" She unlatched her window and he came through. "What do you want?"

He sighed, looking like he really didn't know what he wanted her for and why he came. He just looked at her, his face beginning to look rather flushed. "I...uh..."

She waited for an answer, a curious look playing about on her face. "What?"

He decided to just go with something obvious to talk about, "Um, about yesterday..." He looked down at the floor with a look of serious concentration. "I'm sorry I freaked you out."

He bit his bottom lip, staring at her. "it's okay...I was just a little..."

"Moody?"

"No!" Ciel smirked and looked like he was going to laugh at her, but held it back not knowing what she'd do if he did. "I was...confused!"

"Right... of course you were confused..."

"Shut up..." She smiled and pushed him back out to the balcony. "You don't deserve to talk to me this early!"

And with that, she closed her windows, hoping he would leave so she could go back to bed, but just as she was going back to her nice and cozy blankets, her door opened. Paula never needed to let Lizzy know she was coming into her room because there were only two reasons she would; one because she needed to get her ready for the day and two to tell her of impotant news if there was ever an emergancy. She called out across the large room, "Lizzy? It is time for you to get ready for the day." She looked around the room seeing Lizzy walking away from her window. "Hm. This is new... I never expected you to get up yourself."

Lizzy crossed her arms in frustration. All she wanted to do was sleep! "Hmph."

To Paula, that didn't sound like a complaint since Lizzy was so quiet. She didn't even hear the last two letters of her word come out of her mouth. To her it just sounded like a quick "Hm." Paula continued her daily routine, "Must I remind you of your schedule, today?"

"Um, yes..."

Lizzy didn't remember planning anything for today, but Paula whipped a notebook out of the front pocket of her apron, anyway, reading off the list of required things to do, "Today, you must visit the Trancy Estate... Alois has asked to see you. A coincidence isn't it? He is next in line to be your fiancé."

Lizzy shook her head as her head spun around in disbelief and shock, "Wait, _what?"_

_ "Yes._ You must find a new husband..."

"But, I do not wish to marry-"

"Elizabeth... I don't want to hear this from you. In fact, your mother thinks it's a great idea for you to wed him. You two are already acquainted and Ciel knew him."

"But-"

"Lady Elizabeth, I don't want to hear it! I am leaving to prepare your bath, so you look absolutely perfect in his line of vision."

"But, _Paula!" _Her gigantic bedroom doors closed behind her brunette Maid, as she left and Lizzy sat on her bed, speaking softly to herself, "I just talked to Ciel... He still loves me and is still alive..."


	4. Chapter 4

Her Aching Heart That Calls For Ciel

After her bath, Lizzy was groomed until her head hurt along with her heavy eyes and aching feet. She has not worn heels in a while, since she hadn't attended many balls, due to her depression. So, she gave in to flats and other shoes that made her look very unlike herself. She was also given a new dress that was tightened so much she thought she might die or be squeezed so tight she'd be strewn about the room like hay bails blowing off the pile, across the wind.

She walked towards her mother, "Mum, must I really see Alois?"

Her mother looked down at her, acting as pleasant as she possibly could, "Of course, my darling... Now, we must go while our carriage is still _there_..."

Lizzy walked along, holding her stomach. She wasn't exactly sure if it was food she desired or if it was her corset being tied way to tight. Edward eyed his sister, out the corner of his eye, who looked very Mal-Nutritious, it seemed like she wasn't eating enough. He decided to let it go and continued walking. He had never heard of this Alois Trancy guy and wasn't really looking forward to meeting him. He already had enough of Ciel and his back-talk.

They boarded the carriage and it flew off like a bullet flying through the air. Lizzy refused to look out the window like she normally does. Instead, she just watched her fingers collide and twiddle with each other in her lap, looking really, really nervous and troubled with something.

Edward's gaze left the window and he took his fist off his chin, beginning to look at his sister, "Elizabeth, are you okay?" Sweat became visible on her forehead, as it glistened down her face. She didn't say a word and he took out his handkerchief, offering it to her, "You're sweating..."

She waved it away. "I'm just nervous."

"Why? I thought you knew him?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Still thinking about Ciel?"

She nodded, and he put his kerchief in his lap, between his fingers. She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again, thinking that it'd be best if no one knew that Ciel was still alive. She rubbed at her left glove, hoping the mark would stay hidden.

* * *

Alois came down his golden staircase, happy as ever, while he made his way over to Elizabeth, "Hello, my lady..." She watched his playful grin, trying her best not to give him a sneer of disgust. "You're looking lovely, today."

Claude walked over, "Would you like anything, Lady Elizabeth?"

A thought crossed her mind that forced her to smile, _I'd like Ciel to kill Alois, yes, or I could simply tear him to shreds with a sword myself...but that would be very unladylike... wouldn't it? Maybe I could shove a spider down his throat, instead. _"No, thank you."

Claude bowed, walked off, then, stood behind Alois like a shadow. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare, visualizing Ciel and Sebastian... They stood the same way. _Where is Ciel?_ "Claude bring me and Lady Elizabeth some tea!" He clapped his hands, with a smile, "Olé!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Claude already walked away.

Alois leaned across his fancy wooden table, taking out a purple rose, "So, Lizzy, you were Ciel's fiancé?"

"Yes."

He carried it over to her, holding it out. She reached for it, but instead of giving it to her, he put it in his mouth and pulled her close, dancing with no music. It was a dance she was unfamiliar with, very unlike the waltz and required lots of quick movement. He spun her around, picked the rose out of his mouth and handed it to her, "Familiar with the salsa, my lady?"

"No, and I am _not_ _your lady." _

She walked away, refusing the flower that spoke of enchantment. Alois' eyes narrowed in anger, as Claude came back just in time to ask what was the matter, when his master muttered something that sounded like; "Honestly, what does Ciel have that I don't?" His voice rose and he stomped out the room, after throwing down the rose. "I'm _way _sexier than him!"

Claude dropped the platter on the table and went after his master, giving their guests a look of apology.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadow in the Courtyard

Alois stomped around the courtyard, as the triplets watched him pace back and forth. "I don't understand! What do I have to do to get her to enjoy me?_ Poetry?_ What did Ciel do?"

He stopped and brought his finger to his bottom lip, deep in thought, _I danced with her and acted pleasant, what more does she want?_ _Does she not like roses or something? Maybe I should have offered her a white rose..._

A shadowy figure stood before Alois, but when he looked up nothing was there. A look of fear crossed Alois' face, "Claude!" He ran towards his manor, "Claude!"

The triplets exchanged glances of confusion, one even wiggled his finger near his ear, clearly thinking Alois had gone mad, again. After that, they continued to clip the bushes that grew too much, after the storm, last night.

Claude stood before Alois, holding out a hand to keep him from running into him. "What is it, your highness?"

"I saw a figure. Well, I thought I saw a figure! It was dark and shadowy... But, when I looked up, it was gone!"

"Hm... I guess I'll go have a look around the estate, myself... In the meantime, why don't you try to clear things up with the Middlefords."

Alois looked up at him and nodded with a blank look on his face, as he walked back to the dining room.

* * *

Claude, however, walked over to the courtyard and started his search from there. He walked over to the triplets who have clearly been out there for a while and when he asked about the figure, they had no idea what he was talking about, saying how they thought Alois was going crazy. He just nodded, clearly not believing them one bit.

He walked around some more, when he realized he hadn't checked any of the trees around the estate. He walked back to the courtyard and looked up and there it was. He whispered something -a guess of what it might be, since it looked so familiar, which wasn't what it was at all, "Sebastian?"

The thing looked down at him with the bright red eyes of a new demon, "Wrong!" Ciel flung himself down from the tree, almost tripping when he landed, "Now get your Master away from my fiancé!"

Claude smirked at Ciel, "Last time I checked you died and were in no position to marry her."

"Well, I'm back, so-"

"I am not going to listen to you, young demon! I serve one person only and that is Alois Trancy, not a lousy Demon that's still in training."

"Well then, this _lousy_ _demon in training_ is going to trash your party!"

Ciel darted out of the way and was in the manor faster than you could blink. Claude's eyes widened as he began to go after him, "Ciel!"

* * *

Ciel flew in front Alois, and almost knocked his teacup, which made from very fine, expensive china, out of his hand. "Ciel! I thought-"

"Hannah killed me? Hah! She merely turned me into a demon!"

Alois' eyes widened and Lizzy just sat there, on the couch between her mother and her brother, unsure of what to say or do. Alois calmly closed his eyes, trying not to think of how stupid his maid was to have done that, "Well, Ciel what are you going to do, because your fiancé is now mine..."

Ciel looked at him with competitiveness and anger, "I want her back and I'm going to get her back."

Alois scoffed, "Oh yeah, how? Another duel... because I'm perfectly fine with that. I've gotten much better."

"Better or worse?"

Alois' streak of self-love washed away, as Ciel only put him down. He wasn't exactly sure, since he's only fenced Claude and was never sure if he was going easy on him or not, "You know what? We fight at dawn!"

"Why? So you can practice some more, with that stupid butler of yours?"

"Claude is not stupid! Claude!"

The butler, whose wares were nothing but polished solid gold came over. "Yes, your highness?"

"Take Ciel and the Middlefords out of here. Now!"

Claude bowed and led the group outside and Ciel made no attempt to struggle, but he did manage to pretend to accidentally step on Claude's foot. He didn't even wince. _Hmph. Seems like he's gotten stronger, as well as that stupid Alois Trancy punk... Now I'm really looking forward to the fight..._

The smallest grin Ciel could muster, appeared on his face, but disappeared momentarily, not that anyone cared to notice.

Lady Middleford was too involved in her conversation with her daughter, as she noted her fine-washed gloves. "Elizabeth, It is rare to see you wearing your gloves and yet this is the second day in a row that you have had them on. Normally you put up a fuss about them."

Lizzy stared down at her hands, mind scrambling for something to say. After all, she couldn't tell her mother that it was to hide the mark of her contract with Ciel.  
"You are always telling me to be more 'proper' so I thought I might start trying, by wearing them."

Frances nodded, accepting the answer, before turning her attention back to the return journey to the Trancy mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fight at Dawn

After a while of constantly waiting, the sun went down, and Claude invited them into the living room where Alois was waiting to fight Ciel. The two nobles looked at each other across the room, their glares combining in an electric pulse of anger, while everyone else just stood on the sidelines, including Claude.

Lizzy's hands clasped together, probably praying that Ciel would win... After all, it was a fight over her.

Claude crept calmly over to Ciel, bending down on one knee, as he gave him his sword and he responded by ripping it deviously out of his hand by the hilt of course. He didn't want his blood drawn before the fight began.

Alois looked at Ciel, "It will be the same as it was before?" he played with the sharpness of his own deadly weapon.

Ciel's eyes rolled, "As you wish..."

He walked over and the two boys stood back to back. Alois looked towards the back of Ciel's head, laughing, "I hope you realize that if you lose, you won't have your butler to heal your wounds and save you."

"I don't care... I can heal myself."

The two opposites looked forward again, yelling the same words at the same time, "Allez!" They began to walk forward counting to ten.

Ciel, however hated waiting and when he got to five he turned around. Alois looked at him with a frown, lunging towards him with his sword. "Why must you always cheat!"

Ciel's sword only collided with his in a clang and Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly. She loved Ciel and couldn't bare to see him get hurt. It was also very clear that Alois has gotten faster and swifter in his moves. Ciel could barely keep up, but he trudged on with the fight.

When they made it to the staircase, Alois kicked him into the stairs, watched as Ciel grunted in pain, and laughed, "This..._ is_... fun! I've waited for a rematch duel for a long time!"

Alois stepped on his stomach, making him choke on blood, when his shoe dug into him. Ciel's eyebrow only tightened more, ignoring the taste of his metallic blood in his mouth, "So have I!"

He grabbed Alois' expensive shoe and thrust it out of the way, by making Alois fall on his tiled, marble floor, and Ciel picked up his heavy sword that glinted off the fluorescent lights. "But, you will never win!"

The young Phantomhive walked over to the blond boy who struggled to sit up, even though, his back ached. His bones vibrating with the impact. A sword came in contact with his chest, beginning to dig into it just as much as his shoe dug into his stomach. Alois grabbed the swords sharp edge, blood slipping from his fingers.

Alois' hands tried to push the sword up, but Ciel kept trying to push it down further. His wrist cracked...The sword went upwards away from Alois' chest.

Lizzy looked away from the two, her eyes closing tightly, as her hand flew to her mouth. Her brother looked at her, putting his arm around her, tried to comfort her. If he knew anything about his sister, it was the fact that she feared seeing the blood of people she cared about. Her mind speaking of things that didn't have much hope for Ciel, while her tears continued to fall.

The young demon, who was absolutely positive would win, widened his eyes and the sword was flung out of his reach. But, Alois had dropped his sword when Ciel threw him. A thought crossed his mind, maybe he could get to Alois' sword before he could and kill him!

He leaned over Alois, tried his best to pick it up, but Alois' hand touched his. "Get your own sword!"

A tug of war fight between them and the sword broke out, "Give it!"

"No! It's mine! Get your own!"

Ciel pulled tighter, a grin displayed over his face full of rage, as he let go, quickly. The sword flew onto Alois as it scraped his chin and tried to pick it up, while Ciel rushed over to grab his, making it over to Alois just it time to almost stab him if it wasn't for Alois deflecting his shot.

"Just face it, _Phantomhive_, you'll never win!"

Ciel gritted his teeth, his eyes taking on a pinkish red veil, as his demon eyes finally kicked in. His rage hit a deadly high rate, something Sebastian told him to watch out for. A husky growl shot out from Ciel's vocal chords as he rushed over to Alois so fast, the taller noble with the fair hair didn't know what to do. He didn't even have time to think his next move or even blink for that matter as he screamed with such pain, nobody knew what happened at first, until he backed away with blood splattered all over his ensemble.

Lizzy ran over to him, "Ciel? Are you okay?"

He looked at her, then at Alois who was bleeding very badly from the stomach. Ciel heaved out such heavy breaths, Lizzy wasn't sure if it was out of anger or exhaustion.

Tears escaped Alois' eyes as he reached for Claude, "Claude! Help..." Blood seeped from his mouth, "Please... help me... That is an..." he choked on the many blood-cells as it splattered out of his mouth, "Order..."

Claude ran over to his master and sat by his side. He looked at Ciel and the Middlefords. "I want you all to leave... and never come back. Ever!"

Ciel nodded and led Lizzy out of Trancy's Mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Abandoning the Middlefords

Ciel began to lead Lizzy through the many orchards of the Trancy mansion, trying to remember the way from which he came, until Edward came over to him, "What are you doing?"

Ciel looked at him quizzically, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking her home."

"Well, maybe I don't want a _demon_ taking my sister home."

Lizzy gave her brother her most evilest of all glares, "Hey! He can take me home if he wants, he's still Ciel!"

"No, he's not. He's-"

Ciel cut into their fight, "Okay look, _Edward_, I'm not evil!"

"Then, how do you call yourself a demon. If you don't remember they come from the gates of Hell." He took his sister's arm, "Come on, Lizzy _I'm_ taking you home."

She tore her arm out of his grasp, "No! I'm _going_ home with Ciel!"

"If you think he's setting foot near our mansion, you're _dead _wrong!"

"Then, I'm not going home!" Her hand gently touched Ciel's arm, "Can we go to your manor, Ciel?"

"I suppose... If you're willing to leave the light for the dark."

"What do you mean?"

Ciel looked at Lizzy. Edward just crossed his arms. "If you're going to come with me, you do understand that your family won't take you back, right?"

She stared off into space, depression finally settling back in her mind, as tears began to fall out of her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. She just couldn't take all this at once. Who is she suppose to choose? Her own family or the love of her life? "I don't like this!" Her head fell into her hands, "I really don't like this!"

Ciel looked at her and began to pat her back, soon rubbing it in comforting motion, "Lizzy... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Edward looked at the rest of his family as they began to come closer. Her mother looked at her crying daughter, her eyes looking as if they might light up on fire, she was so mad. "What happened here? Why is Elizabeth crying?" Nothing but silence followed. "Well?"

Ciel looked up at her, finally finding a solution that would bring clarity to this dull moment, "Maybe I should leave for most of this is clearly my fault..."

Lizzy watched as he began to leave, "Ciel, no!"

She reached out for him, but he was to far away and her hand wrapped around her wrist instead, as she hung her head. Her mother looked at the two demanding an answer, "What did Ciel do?"

The two siblings refused to speak... But, their mother just got more frustrated as the day wore on.

* * *

When, Elizabeth made it to her bedroom, she immediately collapsed on her bed, sobbing, "Ciel... why..." She ripped off her glove, then, looked at her silver mark. "Why do you have to be a demon?"

She forced herself up, stumbling over to her balcony to look over the large, open fields of her manor. Her head falling into her arms that rested on the concrete edge. "I wish you never became a demon..." She screamed out in agony, across the afternoon sky, "Why did you have to be so stupid, announcing to everyone you were _A DEMON!"_

She sniffled, then remembered something Ciel told her in the contract; that he would obey her every order. She looked at her mark, "Ciel, get over here now and that is an order!"

Out of the blue Ciel came out of nowhere and jumped onto her balcony, "Yes?"

"I order you to... not be a demon, anymore."

Ciel laughed, "Lizzy, I hope you understand that, that is impossible... or you are indeed the most stupidest girl I ever made a contract with."

"I'm the only girl you made a contract with. But... I don't like the fact that you're a demon... and that I'll have to abandon my family if I want to stay with you because you can't stay here."

She crossed her arms and he just leaned against her balcony, "I don't see why it's so hard for you... because of I had your mother, I wouldn't want to stay, and _what are they feeding you, _nowadays? Your so... how do I put this? Skinny... Like a stick."

"Let's just say I haven't been eating very well... and I don't see the big deal on why your so frightened of my mother?"

"She's scary as a dragon spitting fire... through my eyes..."

Lizzy smiled, letting out a sound that sounded a bit like she hummed just a single note. "I want to be with you... honestly, but if I have to abandon my family... that's hard."

"I know. This is exactly why I left... I didn't want to give you an even worse mental breakdown. I wanted to give you some time to think."

"Well, I'm tired of thinking! I just want this whole thing to be over... maybe I shouldn't have made a contract with you... Maybe I should've just married Alois to make my family happy."

"But you wouldn't be happy, now would you?"

"No... I suppose not..." Her eyes stared at her concrete balcony. "I just don't know which to choose..."

"Is it possible for me to choose for you?"

"You'd just choose yourself."

"Yeah, but... then, if you do stay here. What would I do? Loaf around, force Sebastian to make me cake, and wait around until you call for me? _That's _a life..." Lizzy smiled, still refusing to look at Ciel. "Come on, Lizzy. At least, look at me. Give me some answer or by God, I'll make you choose me."

"Fine, Ciel! I'll go with you."

The sound of a door opening hit their eardrums, along with footsteps creaking the floorboards beneath her rug, "Lizzy?"

It was Edward. She walked over and he had a questionable look on his face as she asked him, "What?"

"Who were you talking to?"

She ran off towards the balcony, surprising Ciel by hugging him tight. Edward walked over to her window seeing Ciel who clearly didn't know what to do with his arms at first, "Ciel, take me away!"

Ciel's arms wrapped around her as he jumped off the balcony and into the night, leaving Edward looking completely dumb-founded and asking himself how he'd manage to live after he just jumped from the second floor to the ground.

Edward made no attempt to look over his sister's balcony, for he didn't want to see two crushed corpses if the didn't make it. So, he just left her room, looking up at the ceiling, probably wondering why she was so stupid to run off with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Making A Deadly Break For The Phantomhive Manor

Ciel ran with Lizzy across the fields of the Middleford Manor, hoping he wasn't pulling too tight on her arm, since he ran much faster than her now and she was already becoming tired, given that she doesn't run often.

When they made it out of the fields and away from her manor Ciel collapsed down on the ground, wheezing. "Ciel? Are you okay?"

"I... probably shouldn't have... ran like that..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I may be a demon..." He choked from inhaling too much air. "but, somehow... I still have Asthma..."

He coughed, again and Lizzy sat down next to him, "Could it be because you just turned into a demon a year ago?"

"I don't know... but I don't feel to good..." The world swayed around Ciel and he feared he might pass out. "I need Sebastian!"

"Well, he's not here."

"Yeah... and I don't have the mark, anymore..."

"Maybe if you just calm down."

Ciel looked around crazily then started screaming, "Sebastian! _Sebastian!_" He clutched his lungs,_**"Sebastian! If you don't get your**__..."_ He choked from the lack of air in his lungs, again, "ass over here, I'll- **_I'll kill you!"_**

Tears started coming from Ciel's eyes as he moaned out Sebastian's name one more time, still clutching his lungs. He was completely alone in the middle of nowhere and he didn't know what to do.

Lizzy looked at Ciel, "What if I try to get to your manor before you?"

"It's too far... I'll be _dead_ before you get there."

"What if I call a carriage?"

"I don't know..." He looked off into the night, **_"SEBASTIAN!"_**

Ciel continued to cry, then fell on his side in a fetal position, not caring if he looked pathetic in front of Lizzy. His lungs were burning and he kept thinking he should've stopped sooner, instead of letting his lungs burn out from the inside out.

Lizzy rubbed his back a little, then, got up. "I don't care I'm going to your mansion and getting Sebastian. I'll be back I promise."

She ran off, trying not to slow down or stop, just kept going. She had to help Ciel, no matter how tired and worn out she became.

* * *

After a long while of running and pacing herself, trying her best not to stop for any breaks she finally made it into town and flagged down a carriage, telling them to take her to the Phantomhive residence pronto, no questions asked. She had never done that herself, mainly because Paula had always called a carriage for her, but she'd seen Paula do it numerous times.

The ride was long and the driver refused to speed up no matter how many times she yelled at him. He only said, "I don't want my horses to get worn out before we ride back into town, little lady!"

But, they made it and she ran into the Phantomhive manor as fast as she could, running out of breath before she even got to Sebastian. She was practically breathing out her response, "Sebastian! Ciel is... field... Asthma... He Needs Help!"

Sebastian got up, following her out the door and leaving Ciel's servants questionable as to what just happened.

"The carriage is gone!"

Sebastian stared off into space, then went over to Elizabeth, and picked her up, "Excuse me, but I've got an idea that doesn't involve a carriage..."

He ran off through town until he finally found Ciel lying in a field looking like a thousand splinters were digging into his lungs. Sebastian went over. He had no idea what to call Ciel now that he no longer served him. He just sat by him with Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel told Sebastian to come closer and he obeyed, but that only gave him a slap in the face by Ciel, who spoke to him in a hoarse voice, "Sebastian I hate you."

"Do you, now?"

"What do I do?"

"Heal yourself."

"If I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have _needed_ your help, now would I."

"Draw energy from Lizzy?"

"What?"

Lizzy, who was very, very confused, looked at Sebastian for answers. Sebastian looked at Ciel's hand that now possessed a mark and told them to touch palms. Lizzy looked at Sebastian, "This won't hurt will it?"

"No."

Ciel sat up still clutching his lungs with his one arm, touching hands with Lizzy with the other. Both their symbols glowed on the backs of their hands and it seemed like it was Lizzy who was healing him, but he was only making Lizzy more weak. "Ciel let go or I'm not making you any cake tonight!"

Ciel let go and Lizzy blinked a few times, trying to stay conscious, but it was really hard for her. Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Can we go home now? Lizzy doesn't look too good..."

Sebastian nodded and picked Lizzy up who fell unconscious in his arms, as the three of them went to Phantomhive mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzy's Unseen Energy Levels

Ciel paced back and forth, biting his bent finger, as he walked around the living room. When they made it to the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian immediately took Lizzy to Ciel's bedroom not knowing where else to put her, and Ciel was getting rather questionable as to what Sebastian was doing with her at this moment.

Mey-Rin looked at Ciel, from the couch, where all the Servants were sitting, "You look troubled..."

"I _am _troubled!"

Bard looked at her, "Yeah, who goes around pacing if they're not troubled by something..."

Mey looked at the ground, feeling stupid. Finny looked at Ciel, "Would flowers make you feel better?"

"No, you stupid gardener! Flowers won't make me feel better!"

Finny looked at the floor, looking as if he might cry.

Ciel stopped and looked at his servants who stared at him in disbelief. He sighed, as Bard gave him an angry face, "Sheesh. What's got you so mad?"

A glare crossed Ciel's face, when he left the living room. He'd had enough of this and had to see what was going on in his room. He heard talking, even though it was a little muffled through his ears...

"Sebastian I'm fine..."

"You may say that now, but I still think I should get you some tea or something. How about water?"

"No. I want to get out of bed."

"Lady Elizabeth, you need to rest. Your energy is still low."

"But,_ Sebastian..."_

"I'm sorry, Lady Elizabeth, but you _must _rest."

The experienced demon walked out and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Ciel standing outside the door, "Yes, young...ma- young demon?"

Ever since Ciel has changed from his young master to a demon he never found out what Ciel wanted to call him, so he's just been calling him young demon instead, even though it wasn't the same...

Ciel's eyes fell to the ground, "You almost called me young master, didn't you? It doesn't matter... Call me whatever you like. I'd like to see Lady Elizabeth."

He tried to push past Sebastian to get into the room. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

"Why not?"

"The sight of you might make her tense, even excited... She'll run out of energy much quicker."

"Sebastian I order- LET ME PASS!"

Sebastian looked at him, blocking the door and grabbed his wrists when Ciel tried to shove him out of the way. "I'm not your demon, anymore... you can't boss me around and when I say you can't pass! You _can't_ pass!"

"Sebastian move!" He tried ripping his wrists out of his tight grasp, "I want to see Elizabeth..."

Sebastian let go then picked Ciel up, carrying him away from the door, probably figuring that, that would be the best way to go. "Sebastian!" Ciel began to slap him as he continued to carry him back out to the living room. "I hate you! You're a stupid demon!"

Sebastian threw him onto the couch, where the servants soon left to go do their duties. Ciel looked at Sebastian in horror, he just _threw _him. "Did you just throw me?"

"Yes... I am getting tired of you slapping me around!"

Ciel sat up with his fist below his chin, "Well, all I wanted was to see Lady Elizabeth... I don't see the big deal!"

"The big deal is I don't want you killing her!"

"I'm not gonna kill her!"

Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "When humans lose their energy they become really tired, but given Elizabeth's state of mind she won't sleep, so she'll never get her energy back. If you go in there, she'll lose more of her energy because she'll get really happy and excited... and if she loses too much energy she could potentially die."

"Fine. Make me some tea... and something sweet."

Sebastian walked away muttering, "Honestly, I'm about ready to teach you how to make your own tea."

He smiled to himself picturing Ciel trying to figure out how to make his own pie or cake.


	10. Chapter 10

Cake, Tea, and A Weak Elizabeth

Ciel looked out towards the kitchen, where Sebastian obviously was making tea and totally unaware what Ciel was doing. He walked off, smiling. The truth was he wasn't really in the mood for tea or anything, he just wanted a way to get Sebastian off his back.

He slowly walked across the large room, towards the staircase, making his way down the long hallways, after he'd climbed the stairs to his room. He opened the door a crack, whispering the name of the blond girl in his bed,who looked sickly, "Lizzy?"

She looked over at him holding her head, "Ciel?"

A pale hand opened the door the rest of the way and what would have been her soon-to-be husband walked through, quickly making his way over to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick... and very, very weak..." She looked into Ciel's concerned eyes, "Ciel? I have a question?" He just looked at her as she continued, "Is it possible for me to still marry you, even though my family doesn't exactly like you, now?"

Ciel looked at her, "Um..." His eyes flickered from her glassy green eyes to the bed as he sat on down. "I... don't know. Yes? You'd be marrying a demon."

"I don't care! You're still Ciel!" She sat up, somehow finding enough energy to jump on him and pin him to the bed, "You're still my love and I'll continue to love you demon or not!"

His face spelled out the word; shocked. He never thought Elizabeth would ever jump on him like that, but then again a lot of things have changed recently. "Lizzy?"

Tears came from her eyes and she fell on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Knocking came to the door, _"Ciel?"_

It was Sebastian and there was no way out. Lizzy was too attached to Ciel right now, so he couldn't leave. _Shit. _Ciel closed his eyes. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

Lizzy looked up, wiping her tears. She hugged Ciel, tight.

_"Ciel?" _He opened the door. "What's going on in here?"

Lizzy muffled her answer into Ciel's chest, "Don't blame Ciel..." She looked up, then, got off Ciel's clean, blue outfit... "It's not his fault..."

"He wasn't supposed to come in here."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who looked really disappointed in him. "Sebastian, she didn't run out of energy. Every-things fine!"

"I don't care. I told you not to and gave you the reason why you shouldn't, and yet you don't listen..."

"Well... you were my butler... I never listened to you."

Sebastian looked at him, his eyes taking on a faint glow, as he turned his back to them, speaking softly, when he left. "...and to think I made tea and cake for you..."

Ciel looked at the open door, feeling a wave of guilt twist his stomach. "Sebastian!" He walked out the door and went after him. "Sebastian!"

He walked around the mansion, until he finally found him in the kitchen, "Okay look... I... apologize for... hurting your feelings and- uh..." Ciel thought for a moment. "Disobeying you?"

Sebastian cut some of Ciel's cake, "Is that a question or a statement?"

Ciel looked at the cake... "A... statement."

Ciel took a bit of frosting off the piece of cake he laid on a plate, thinking of how much Sebastian reminded him of his father even though he didn't have much of a memory of him. All he remembered of his father was a tall, dark figure over his bed standing next to a woman with long hair. They'd always say good night to him every night and sometimes his mom would even read him a story, kissing him on the cheek afterwards, wishing him good dreams...

The thirteen year old boy stared off into space letting his mind wander. "Is something troubling you?"

"No." He took his cake and began to walk out to the living room. "I'm fine."

Sebastian watched as he walked out the door, still not fully believing him, but he decided to let it go.


	11. Chapter 11

Demonology 101

Lizzy sat in the living room feeling better then ever as she swung her legs back and forth on the couch. Ciel, however, looked extremely bored as his head rested on his hand, his elbow gently touching the arm-rest. Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, "Breakfast for two?"

Ciel glared up at him when the porcelain plates hit the table with a clang. Elizabeth reached for a white teacup with a hand-painted ornamental rose on it. She forced a smile, "Thank you, Sebastian!"

The man in black nodded, but Lizzy couldn't help but notice how un-kept and straggly his hair was. She'd never seen Sebastian look so poor and rotten. Her gaze left him and she decided to reach for a glazed dough-nut to help fill her sorrows with the happiness she missed and used to adore.

Ciel looked at the food, then at Lizzy. Why didn't he want any? He didn't feel any need or desire for the food, at all, like he normally does. He picked up his cup of tea, but it still didn't speak to him, and it was favorite... Earl Gray tea... He brought it to his lips and took a slow sip of it. Something was different. What was it? He took it away, his eyes widening when he noticed what it was. He didn't taste anything.

He looked towards Sebastian for help, "Sebastian?"

A pair of red eyes that he has known for years looked at him, "Yes?"

"I can't taste anything..."

Sebastian sat in front of his old master, staring into his eyes, "That's because..." his voice dropped to a hushed tone, probably so Lizzy didn't have to listen to it, "Demon's don't have taste-buds..."

Ciel looked down at him, trying his best to keep a straight face, as Sebastian continued, "They don't have to eat or drink, either if you haven't noticed..." His ex-butler that still hung around walked over to an old book-case and let his hands drop on the unused armrest. Lizzy jumped and looked over, her eyes landing on a book that read: Demonology.

Her head cocked to the side, "Sebastian what's that?"

"Something I haven't used in a long time..." He went over to the couch and sat next to Lizzy. "This will teach you all you need to know about Ciel's new habits."

Ciel looked over at him, his eyebrows striking down in protest, "What new habits?"

Sebastian glanced over at him, "You may not realize, but... being a new demon brings change."

He opened the book to the first page and Lizzy trembled from the pictures and graphics on the page. It was horror to her and Ciel's eyes. Sebastian looked at the two in amusement, "Shall I continue?"

Ciel took in a ragged breath and waved his hand, his eyes closing. "Sure... Carry on."

Sebastian turned the page and Lizzy saw a shot of two children holding hands that seemed to be immortal. It was more hideous then she'd thought it'd be. She pictured immortality to be a sort of utopia not something someone would have nightmares about. "What's that?"

Her finger pointed to a male demon. Sebastian looked deeply into the photo, as it was black and white and hard to tell what it was, "Yan-gant-y-tan. A demon from Brittany. He wanders the night holding five candles on five fingers... Familiar with the Will-o'-the-Wisp or Jack-o'-Lanterns?"

Lizzy sank back into the couch cushions and Ciel couldn't tell if she was frightened or not. "Oh..."

Sebastian turned the page and his eyes landed on a woman with a smudged caption that seemed to be written with calligraphy ink. Ciel looked over at her, but Sebastian turned the page quickly. All Ciel could make out of the ink-smudge was Lili.

He shut the book, turning to Ciel, "How about we start off with something a little more simpler." Lizzy looked at him, but Sebastian gave her an apologetic frown, "I suppose you cannot be in the presence of our conversation."

"Why not?"

"There are things about a demon, young women like you must not know, yet."

Lady Elizabeth got up, "Why? I am-"

"It is not because you aren't worthy. It's because it is too much for a human to withstand..."

Elizabeth stomped her foot, took her tea, and left.

Ciel sat back in his chair, "Why can't Lizzy stay?"

"Every demon must take on a form. Even young ones..."

"Do I have to wear heels?"

Sebastian's face went flushed, then, his eyes lit up in that fuchsia color, full of rage, "You said you never looked at my demon form!"

"I still saw black feathers and stilettos."

Sebastian's eyes closed and he sighed. "Well... not all demons have to look-a-like."

"Good..."

Ciel smirked, clearly thinking Sebastian's form must be highly disturbing, from what he's seen and heard. "Anyways... as I was saying; you must pick a form before Elizabeth's time runs out. But, it has to go with your personality and your chosen 'animal', such as that _owl_ you have chosen..."

"Hm..." Ciel thought for a moment, but nothing came up. "What's the point of a form?"

"Everything. It'll help you get stronger in combat and-"

"Blah-blah-blah... tell me when this lesson is _over..._"

Sebastian glared at him, his eyes closing in disbelief that this kid could even pass as a demon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N - Yes it's a short chapter, but I didn't want Ciel to get too out of character... So, I made it short for now.**

* * *

New Reactions

Elizabeth sat on Ciel's bed and he walked in. She looked up at him, "Ciel? What do you want?"

His eyes shined that demonic fuchsia and Lizzy just watched. Her symbol glowed, even though she didn't order him to do anything. Or did she? He shoved her into a wall. "Ciel!"

* * *

Sebastian listened to Ciel's would've-been-ex-wife's screams. "What has he gotten into, this time?"

He rushed upstairs to Ciel's room and saw it all. Ciel had Lizzy pinned to the wall with crazed eyes. "Ciel..."

Sebastian went over to him, but Ciel flashed him his eyes in what seemed to be disgust.

Lizzy closed her eyes in fear. She had no idea what was going on and all she knew of Ciel was that he deeply frightened her.

His eyes went back to Elizabeth and noticed her fear, deep in his head. He refused to listen to it, as he leaned towards her.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, "CIEL!"

He watched as Ciel tormented Lizzy with unseen emotions, as he kissed her.

Sebastian looked towards the floor, then left the room, disappearing into the shadows of the hallways.

* * *

Lizzy looked up at Ciel, confused. She didn't know how to take this. The way Ciel shocked her for the first time in her life. She almost liked it... The way he was so unpredictable. How he was crazy, but loved her at the same time.

He ripped her over to a dark wall in the corner of a wall.

"Ciel..."

She fell against him, gripping his clothing, wrinkling it into a clumsy ball in her hand. Her head on his shoulder. Ciel's eyes opened and he stepped away from her as he touched his lips. "Lizzy. I'm sorry."

He stumbled out of the room, where Sebastian waited.

"Now do you understand the lecture? You've changed."

Ciel took a deep breath then went downstairs, ashamed of what he did to Lizzy. He couldn't control himself, at all. _"Sebastian!"_

Footsteps came from the steps, "Yes?"

"Can I borrow that book?"

"No. You aren't ready for it."

"But, I need help! I could've-"

"I'll help you with your..." He paused, as if looking for the right word. "_issues_... tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You're joking! How can I possibly wait-" Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes, clearly stating that he should wait without saying any words. "But, Sebastian!"

He walked out of the room, leaving Ciel to his thoughts. He sighed, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.


	13. Chapter 13

Demon Training Error 101

Sebastian waited in the courtyard, while Lizzy was with Mey-Rin, keeping her busy, and Ciel woke up late. Ciel can never do anything right without his butler, Sebastian, but he was not and never will be his butler, again.

He stumbled into the courtyard, "Here!"

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, "...and late..." He sighed in annoyance. "But, I suppose we can still get something done by sundown."

His watch closed, the Phantomhive Crest was shown. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and how untidy he was. His hair was a mess, his ensemble was not right at all, and he had a smudge of dough-nut icing on the side of his face. If Lizzy saw him she would frown upon him, thinking he were a mere commoner.

Sebastian took out his handkerchief and rubbed the mark off his face, "I must say... how _do _you get up in the morning..."

He frowned upon his hair an fixed it along with his outfit. He slapped Sebastian off, "Sebastian! Stop treating me like a child!"

"But..." His eyes closed once more, "Of course a demon must be unclean at least once in his or her life..."

Ciel rose an eyebrow, unsure of what Sebastian just said, since it only sounded like a mutter. Sebastian glanced back at him, "Moving on... You need to keep your distance from Lizzy."

"But... you never kept your distance from me."

"That's different, Ciel!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, confused, as to why staying near her meant so much danger. _I don't get it. It makes no sense. How is having Lizzy as a Master or _whatever, _so different from me being Sebastian's Master?_

Lizzy ran outside, "I see what your doing, Sebastian!" Sebastian looked at her blankly. "You're trying to keep me from Ciel, aren't you?"

"I just don't want to make things complicated."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, as Lizzy stood next to him, "Complicated?"

Sebastian looked at the two. "Yes. You two don't understand the mess you can get yourselves into."

Lizzy looked at Ciel, "Mess?"

"Yes... Ciel our session is over."

Sebastian walked back inside.

* * *

Sebastian sat on the couch, remembering the days when he was a young demon. He hated it... The disturbing creatures that surrounded him, nothing compared to cats. He walked over to the front doors of the Phantomhive mansion, and walked outside.

A cat walked around outside and he picked it up, until he noticed it's collar that looked very peculiar. "What's this?"

He took a letter out from the bell on his collar. He read it out loud, as the cat sat in his lap, "Dear, Sebby... I am sorry to bother you, bassy, but I just wanted to know how you and that little brat have been coming along. Ta-ta, Grell."

He crumbled it up and it lit on fire in his palm. He also noticed something else that was odd about the bell. It seemed to have a small camera, that was possibly recording his every move. He snatched the bell off the cat, the remains of the bell turning to dust and grime that fell before him. "Ah... Grell has become sneaky over the past year. I'll have to check the manor."

He put the cat down and walked back inside, hearing a bang on the door, when he walked in. "I'm not answering for you, Grell."

A muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door, but Sebastian ignored it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel and Lizzy walked out of the courtyard and the thirteen year old boy looked at Sebastian, "Did I just hear Grell?"

"No."

The black haired man walked out the front doors again and nothing more was heard from him. "Ciel..? Do you think Sebastian's okay?"

"He'll be fine, given he's a _demon_ and all..." Ciel crossed his arms. "He can just stay with that red-headed homicidal Grell for all I care."

"Okay... Well, I'll be upstairs."

Ciel looked towards her. _What's she going upstairs for?_

After a while, the blond girl came back down with a card, "I made it for you!"

Ciel shuddered as he took the sparkly pink card that was practically dripping with girlie gems and such. "Uh...Tha-" He shook it a little. "Yeah I can't accept this."

He threw it on the dining room table. _At least, she's becoming a little more Lizzy, again..._

She looked towards it, then, at Ciel, "Why?"

"It's too... How do I describe this in terms you'll understand...uh...Girlie?"

Lizzy's eyebrows turned down and she stomped on his foot, "Thank you!"

She walked off, muttering out her anger. He didn't even look at it. _What a jerk! _She thought as she sat down on his bed, in anger.

* * *

Sebastian walked back in and wondered where Lizzy was, but Ciel just spoke the truth acting absolutely stubborn and arrogant.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzie's Changes

Lizzy continued to sit on Ciel's bed. She looked at her mark that showed a silver rose on the back of her hand. She looked towards the door, "Ciel!"

She looked towards the mark and traced the image of the rose. She sighed. _"Ciel! _I order you to come up_ here!"_

Lizzy waited, until the familiar pale hand opened the door, and Ciel stepped in, "Yes... Lizzy?"

She smiled at him. "I order you to make a cake with me!"

She pranced over to Ciel who just looked towards the floor and muttered out his frustration, "Yes, _my lady..."_

He gave her a smirk, as his arm wrapped around hers, and led her downstairs.

He never made a cake before. He stared off into space, when they walked into the kitchen. _How am I supposed to do this when I don't even know the contents of which a cake is made!_

He walked over to an old cookbook and opened it up, reading off the name of a recipe from the Table of Contents, "Devil's Food Cake... Hm..."

Ciel turned to the page that told the ingredients and what to do. Lizzy walked over, "Find anything?"

He shook, clearly shocked that she found out what he was doing. "I..." He looked down at the cake, feeling a bit uncomfortable, which he didn't understand. He never felt uncomfortable around Lady Elizabeth... considering he's known her his whole life. "I found this cake..."

Heat rushed to his cheeks and he pointed at the Title. Lizzy read it aloud, "Devil's food cake... Sounds delicious!"

The pale hand with the black fingertips wandered down to the ingredients. Ciel read them. He trembled, but he tried to keep his fingers and his hands steady, as they began to heat up. "1 1/2 cups Unsalted Butter... Three of them."

Lizzy ran over to Ciel's gigantic refrigerator and yanked it open, taking out three sticks of butter and throwing them on the counter. "Okay!"

Ciel continued down the list, "3/4 cup Dutch-Process cocoa powder."

Lizzy ran off and fetched it, putting it on the table right next to the butter. "Got it!"

She smiled and giggled at how easy this seemed. Ciel looked back into the old, dusty book, "1/2 cup boiling... water? Where do we get that?"

Lizzy's head cocked to the side, as she and Ciel thought for a moment...

Ciel and her looked at the page, until Lizzy's head popped up with a quick thought, "Bard or Mey-Rin might know!"

She ran out the door and started her search for Ciel's two servants. "Mey-Rin! Bard!"

Her voice sang through the mansion and sooner or later two people came in front of her. She rubbed at her eyes. "How did you get here so fast..." She blinked, "Er...Never mind that. I need help. How do you suppose I get 1/2 cup boiling water?"

Bard looked at her with a smirk, "Flame-thrower..."

Mey-Rin looked at him with wide eyes, "No madam... do not listen to him, there is a simpler way! Here I'll take you to Finny and we can work it out..."

She led Lady Elizabeth out to the garden where Finny was working. "Finny!"

The blond-haired boy looked up from drenching the flowers with water. "Mey! What do you want?"

"We need 1/2 cups of boiling water! Do you know where we can get some?"

"The well... Then, once you get inside you can use the tea-kettle. I saw Sebastian do it once!"

The boy smiled at the two girls. Then, they set off to go and fetch some water from the well, after acquiring a bucket from Finny.

When they reached the well, the two -Servant and Noble- lowered the wooden bucket down and once the water caught in the bucket, they reeled it up by the two ropes. Lizzy struggled against the stone well, she wasn't used to pulling water up by two ropes...

Once the water was up they took it back to the mansion and into the kitchen where they boiled and measured it.

Mey looked at Ciel, "Are you troubled, again?

Ciel looked at her, trying to hide his red face, "No... I am fine... Get back to work." Mey ran out of the kitchen and Ciel went back to the recipe, "2 1/4 cup sugar..."

Lizzy ran into the pantry and threw a bag of sugar onto the counter. "Okay!"

Ciel eyed her out the corner of his eye, "Okay... one tablespoon vanilla extract."

Lizzy sighed and went back to the pantry where she found the bottle of vanilla extract. "Why is it brown? I thought vanilla was white?"

She slowly brought it out to the kitchen where she carefully set the tiny glass bottle on the counter. Ciel's eyes narrowed, as they went back to the book. "Who knows..." His voice lowered... He looked back at the book. "Who cares." His hand fell to the next ingredient and he stopped. "4 large beaten eggs..."

He sighed, while Lizzy spoke up, "Don't chickens lay eggs?"

Ciel's eyes closed. "Yes... Go talk to Finny... or someone who could help you. I don't know where to get eggs..."


	15. Chapter 15

Eggs from Finny or the Baker

Lizzy ran outside, until she caught up to what Finny was doing, "Finny!"

He looked up from cutting the bushes, "Yes?"

She looked at his work... He was cutting them rather short. "I need some eggs!"

"Eggs? Then, you must go to the bakery! I can take you!"

He went over to her and led her around the front of the manor, where he went out as far as he could on the dirt road. A carriage flew by and he flagged it down. "Now we have to get you to the Bakery before it closes!"

He ran up into the carriage and she followed behind him.

* * *

The carriage ride was long, but worth it, even though, Elizabeth fell asleep on the way to the Bakery. Finny nudged her, "Sorry, but we made it."

Lizzy looked up with tired eyes and slowly followed him into the Bakery.

A man with a rounded-face looked at her joyfully, "Good morning, my dear. What can I do for you today."

Elizabeth sniffed the air and her eyes twinkled. It's been so long since she smelled so many pastries. She'd been to the Bakery as a little girl with her Mom and Brother, once when they were around six years old and it was nearing Christmastime...

_She eyed the pastries behind the little glass window, smiling at everything. She looked towards her mother, "Mum! Can I have a slice of bread! It smells delicious!"_

_Her mother frowned at her, as her brother eyed a cookie that was filled with icing. "Lizzie, wouldn't you much rather have a... Er- Piece of cake, than bread. Maybe a cookie?"_

_She looked at her mum, "But, why?"_

_Her mother bent down next to her, whispering silently so no one could hear, "Cheap, firm bread is for the poor, my darling..."_

_Elizabeth blushed, deeply. "Erm... Then," She didn't know what to say. She looked at a cupcake that was drenched in honey and other toppings. "A cupcake sounds delicious!" Her mouth watered for it and her finger pointed it out, "May I have that one!"_

Lizzy frowned at the memory. She felt so stupid that day. Her stomach twisted at the familiar scent of bread that made her feel like that moment just happened yesterday...

She looked at the baker, "I would like four eggs, please! They must be large."

The Baker nodded and put four of the largest eggs he could find into a wooden basket. He handed it to her. She eyed the white wicker that delicately wrapped around the hay in the basket. She was always fond of wicker...

She smiled and took the basket, smiling the biggest smile she could muster, which didn't seem that big at all.

Finny took her back outside where the carriage waited for them. He flicked a coin to the driver. The man looked back at the two, "Back to the Phantomhive Manor, I presume?"

Finny nodded, "Yes."

* * *

Lizzy ran through the kitchen door, "Four large eggs!"

She put the basket on the counter next to the other ingredients. Ciel's eyes never looked up from the book, "Hm..."

"What?"

"I just- Nothing."

Lizzy looked at him and walked over, "You just what?"

"I said nothing!" His throat closed up and he looked at the book with the brown, faded paper and curly script. "Just... I need you to back away."

"No. I want to know what's bothering you. After all-"

He pushed her into the counter and she screamed, looking into his eyes that were now red. "Ciel! Your-"

He gripped her arm, blocking her airway with his mouth.

Her eye widened.

His grip tightened, and her eyes closed.

Lizzy's mind threw out questions, comments that formed a tidal wave in her mind. Her mark glowed and he touched her hair. She said something in her mind, but she didn't know how he heard it; _I order you to love me._

He pulled away, a shock coming to his eye that once held a mark, "Lizzy... Stop that. You have to be aware of what you say. In and out of your _mind!"_

She looked at the floor, "Sorry... I didn't know... You didn't tell me _that!"_

Ciel's hand went to his forehead, as his head began to hurt from his painful eye. "I need to talk to Sebastian..."

He left the Kitchen and went to the Living Room where Sebastian was sitting. "Sebastian! I need your help!"

Sebastian put a book down on the coffee table. "Yes?"

Ciel looked towards the floor, "Lizzy's thoughts are getting in the way of her orders... and they're confusing me!"

"Ah... that... Such simple minds can be the most confusing..." Sebastian got up. "Tomorrow is the day you must listen, obey, and actually attend to the tutorial on time. I need to tell you about how to control this and no getting in the way of the lesson! I'll have to figure out a way to keep Lizzy from disturbing us... The lesson may or may not take a while, depending on how you take the information in..."

Ciel looked at him, finally cooling down, becoming calm. He hoped the lesson would go well this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Demonology Lesson 2

Ciel laid on the couch at six-thirty in the morning. He had no intention of getting up. He was sleepy, even though, Demons had no need for sleep. Sebastian walked over, whispering loudly, "Ciel!"

Ciel's left eye opened, clearly annoyed... His other eye remained tightly shut. "Go away, Sebastian..."

Sebastian continued to watch him, then, threw a pillow at him. Ciel sat up, readying his hand to slap him. Sebastian grabbed it as it went for his face, "Demon Training... remember?"

He put Ciel's hand down, then, he walked towards the courtyard... Ciel sat there, unsure why he didn't want to kill Sebastian right now. He'd usually get really mad at him and throw a fit...

Ciel got up off the couch and went to the courtyard where Sebastian was waiting... He didn't even think of breakfast.

* * *

Sebastian stood there, waiting for Ciel. The young demon walked over to him. "Okay, why this early?"

Sebastian looked up, "The sun is beginning to rise. Lady Elizabeth would never wake up so early..."

"Right..."

_Ciel remembered when he was a young master. Sebastian refused to wake him up at anytime before nine o'clock. If he did, Ciel would be very cranky and Sebastian would risk getting slapped or having Ciel throw his tableware at him. A teacup smashing into his face..._

Sebastian walked over to a bush, as Ciel was beginning to let his mind wander and began to stare into space. Sebastian flicked a leaf near his eyes, snapping him out of his memories. "Sebastian!"

"What? You are to be learning, not daydreaming..." Ciel rolled his eyes, as they began to glare at Sebastian, who continued. "Okay, now..." He threw the leaf onto the ground, "Demonology 101... always be aware of your surroundings..."

"What?"

Sebastian looked around the courtyard. He'd set up an obstacle course particularly for this situation, "What do you see?"

Ciel didn't see anything at first because he was so tired. All he saw was the courtyard, but as he looked around he began to notice boards and all these deadly weapons. His eyes widened. "Death..."

Sebastian smiled and held a bullet, shining it in Ciel's eyes. "Catch this..." He threw the bullet at Ciel's face. "You can't miss it!"

Ciel eyed the bullet as it flew through the air. He instantly remembered the time when Sebastian saved him from a man who kidnapped him. He was tied up in belts... Sebastian caught so many bullets that day, making the man deeply confused.

Ciel reached his hand up towards the glittering bullet. It was so unreal, like a dream. It looked like it moved so slow, it wasn't natural... He grabbed it, feeling as it he moved just as slow as the bullet.

To Sebastian he moved as fast as lightning, when the bullet whipped through the air. "Show me."

Ciel gently held the bullet between his ring-finger and thumb, so delicately. Sebastian smiled, "Young demons are quite good at such troublesome tasks..."

Ciel threw down the bullet and it clinked on the stone walk-way, "What now?"

He saw how eager Ciel was to learn. "You will remain training with weapons. You're not ready to learn how to control your demon side, yet. You'll need to control the dark forces before you can interact with what it is composed of... Your demon side must be going mad." He sighed, his eyes closing. "I have no idea why you chose Lady Elizabeth... It will be much harder to keep control of it, around her."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, as the sun began to rise. Sebastian looked at Ciel, once again, "I suppose it is nearing eight o'clock..." He glanced at his pocket watch, "We must go back inside before Elizabeth wakes up."

Ciel nodded, as he began to go back inside his mansion...


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzy's Waking Hour

The clock struck nine and Lizzy remained in bed, asleep. Sebastian walked upstairs and into Ciel's room. "Lady Elizabeth, it is time to get up."

She sat up, as Sebastian set her breakfast down before her. She sat up and looked down at it. There were scones and tea and other delicious pastries. She rubbed at her eyes. "Why would you make me so much? I'm not ill..."

Sebastian smiled down at the breakfast plate. "It is because Ciel made it for you."

He left the room before she could answer. She was clearly shocked. They tasted so delicious, she couldn't picture Ciel making any of this. What was Sebastian teaching him?

* * *

After breakfast, Lizzy walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, "Ciel? Did you make me breakfast?"

Ciel looked at her out the corner of his eye, "No."

"Really?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms, then, faced her. "I don't know how to cook."

Lizzy cocked her head, "But, Sebastian said-"

"What that I made you scones?" He picked up a scone that was drenched in honey. "I'd never..."

He popped a piece of it in his mouth after ripping a part of it apart with his fingers.

She walked over, "You're sure..." Her eyes looked at a baking pan, "What's that?"

Ciel looked over at it. He thought he put everything away. "That is..." He sighed, "Fine. Sebastian told me that in order for me to become a faithful demon I must learn to cook..."

Once he had his scone ripped apart to a small bite in his hand, he ate the rest. Lizzy smiled, "That's not something I would hate you for." Her eyes closed tightly, then she hugged him tightly, "That would be stupid!"

He gasped for air, then pushed her away. "You're going to kill me!"

Lizzy's smile stretched tighter. So much it looked like a regular Lizzy smile from when she was actually happy for once. "You should smile more often..." and with that she began to leave the kitchen, "I liked your scones and tea, Ciel!"

* * *

Sebastian walked around the manor, holding something. Lizzy walked over, "Whatcha doin'..?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Grell set up cameras around the manor. I intend to take them down."

Lizzy looked up at him, "Oh. Good luck!"

She walked away, leaving Sebastian to his business. "Now if I am correct..." He walked over to the couch and picked something that looked like a thorn out of the couch, "Of course..."

He walked out to the courtyard and set all the cameras he ever found in the manor to flames. "That'll teach him not to spy on me..."

He walked back inside where he saw Ciel sitting on the couch. He sat next to him, "I see Elizabeth is returning back to her former self."

Ciel looked at the floor, cooped up in his own thoughts. "Yes... she is."

Sebastian looked at him, "You are becoming a fine demon."

He walked off, leaving Ciel to think about how much he's come along since he's been Sebastian's young master. He learned to cook, to defend himself, and he would never be able to do any of that if Sebastian was still his butler. He thought for a moment... _If Alois never wished my soul to be preserved... if I became a full demon... What would come? What would today be like if Sebastian was still my butler? What if I died that day? What would today hold?_

Ciel continued to look at the floor as he reminisced his many memories. Recalling the days when he was human. When he wasn't a demon, but a young master. So, much has changed. It was almost crazy... Almost utter and complete ludicrous...


End file.
